The present invention relates to novel alpha-alkyl polyolefinic carboxylic acids derived from such polyolefinic intermediates as retinal(3,7-dimethyl-9-(2,6,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-2,4,6,8-nonatet raenal; vitamin A aldehyde) which possesses the structure ##STR2##
A synthesis of retinal from beta-ionone and propargyl halide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,229.
A number of alpha-substituted polyolefinic carboxylic acids, aldehydes, and esters are described in the scientific literature. Japanese Pat. No. 10,124 (1964); C.A. 62, 2798 g (1965) describes 2,7-dimethyl-9-(2,6,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-2,4,6,8-nonatetraenoic acid and 2,7,11-trimethyl-13-(2,6,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-2,4,6,8,10-12-trid ecahexanenoic acid; Machleidt, et al., Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem., 679,20 (1964) describes .alpha.-fluoropolyolefinic acids and esters; Chan, et al., J.A.C.S. 96, 3642 (1974) describe polyolefinic carboxaldehydes; Haeck, et al., Recuil 85 (1966) pp. 334-338 describe 5,9-dimethyl-11-(2,6,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-2,4,6,8,10-undecapenta enoic acid and corresponding 2,4,6,8,10-12-tridecahexanenoic acids as well as the corresponding .alpha.-cyano and .alpha.-carboxy substituted compounds. Buchta, et al., Naturwissenschaften 46, 74 (1959) describe methyl-2-methyl-7-phenyl-2,4,6-heptatrienoate.